2090 Harbian Eclipse Agency Coup
The 2090 Harbian Eclipse Agency Coup (also known as the HEA Insurrection, Harbian Eclipse Agency Civil War, and 2090 HEA Power Play) was a major event that ended in the assassinations of two of Harbitros' most significant individuals -- Fiscal Patriarch Ray Paul and HEA Director Rick Baxter -- and an attempted government takeover by rogue Eclipse operatives under the leadership of de facto Director Michael Aldecci. The attempted coup was thwarted by the rest of the Harbian Eclipse Agency and Legionnaire International, which took swift action against Michael Aldecci's forces in Eclipse Command and the Winsch Defense Centre. After the debacle, Lauren Baker -- who had taken improvied leadership of the HEA during the event -- became the new Director of the HEA. After Aldecci was killed and his subordinates defeated, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros announced that a special election would be held to instate a new Fiscal Patriarch. Assassinations of Ray Paul and Rick Baxter On Solmonath X, 2090, Fiscal Patriarch Ray Paul was giving a speech in Raleigh to a large crowd in Victoria Park. As the Fiscal Patriarch was wrapping up his speech, a rooftop sniper fired towards Paul's head. The bullet hit its mark, and Ray Paul was killed instantly by the headshot. The crowd then erupted into panic, as the Eclipse operatives tasked with guarding Ray Paul began to hunt for the perpetrator. At the same time in Ostlyn, Culberne, Rick Baxter was at his office in Eclipse Command. Auxvice Michael Aldecci entered his office, and the two began to converse. An operative rushed into the agent several minutes after Ray Paul's assassination to relay the terrible news to Director Baxter. Upon hearing this, Baxter attempted to leave his office to report to his duties. Aldecci gunned him down before he could leave, and then ran out of the office and found several operatives. He pretended that he had simply found Baxter's dead body, and thus became de facto HEA Director. WIth his newfound position, Baxter immediately ordered a government takeover of the Corporatocracy, in order to "maintain order". The majority of the Harbian Eclipse Agency refused to follow his orders, and a 'civil war' within the agency broke out, with Lauren Baker leading the resistance against Aldecci's leadership. The Agency 'Civil War' After the Harbian Eclipse Agency splintered into two factions, firefights broke out between the Eclipse operatives through and around Eclipse Command in Ostlyn and the Winsch Defense Centre. Aircraft and perdial voxi became utilized by both sides, which caused collateral damage in the Ostlyn streets surrounding Eclipse Command. This outburst of fighting gained the attention of the Ostlyn Law Enforcement Agency, which took up arms against Aldecci's faction of the HEA. Meanwhile at the Winsch Defense Centre, stationed Legionnaire personnel joined the frey on the resistance's side, and began to bring in their own perdial voxi to combat the rogue operatives. Infighting lasted until the early morning hours of Solmonath XI, when Michael Aldecci was gunned down by Eclipse operatives opposing him. By 6 AM, all of the operatives who had followed Aldecci's traitorous orders were killed, wounded, or incarcerated, thus officially ending the HEA Insurrection. Aftermath The attempted coup cost the lives of over 100 Harbians, and left much of the interiors of both Eclipse Command and the Winsch Defense Centre damaged. After the internal conflict was resolved, Lauren Baker became the official successor of Rick Baxter, which makes her the first female HEA Director. The Corporatocracy also announced that there would be a special election held at the end of the year to instate a new Fiscal Patriarch to suceed Ray Paul. After it was discovered that Aldecci had murdered Rick Baxter, the Harbian Eclipse Agency looked into why he had orchestrated the assassinations of Ray Paul and HEA Director Rick Baxter. It was revealed that he and several other high ranking Eclipse officials had been conspiring to stop Ray Paul, as they feared he was leading Harbitros and all of Junope towards a nuclear apocalypse, ever since Paul ordered the use of a nuclear weapon in the Battle of Tranche Island. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Avarice Category:Second Cold War